


Trouble

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: — Постой, — пытаясь отдышаться, просит он, — ты хочешь сказать, что меня покусал твой бешеный триббл и теперь… — Его снова скручивает от хохота, — и теперь я… В полнолуние… начну обрастать шерстью, умилительно урчать и требовать еды и внимания, как твой безымянный друг?— Это нихера не смешно!— Боже, Боунс, ты просто не понимаешь…





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-слэш для желающих.  
> Встречается мат.  
> Посвящается антреКот Шредингера и неизвестному с инсайда, пожелавшему Хана и ХЭ.

_But my dreams they aren’t as empty_  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That’s never free...  
**«Behind blue eyes»** , Limp Bizkit 

По мнению Хана, застрявший на середине превращения в триббла Кирк больше всего напоминает волнистого попугайчика, объевшегося кофейных зёрен. Хан не помнит, а может и не знает, откуда в лаборатории, заменившей ему и дюжине его приятелей детскую, взялось это чудо. Но отчётливо, будто это было только вчера, помнит, как он с пацанами тырил кофе у лаборантов, а потом кормил зёрнами птицу.

Что было потом, он помнит не хуже. И как показало изучение сверхсекретных архивов — не только он. Это смешно и по-своему мило.

Впрочем, думать об этом, когда очаровательный, на взгляд Хана, даже в своём обычном состоянии, Кирк пытается свернуться клубочком у него на коленях, получается плохо. Весь его сверхчеловеческий мозг занят подавлением непроизвольных реакций (понимание полной недееспособности Кирка в этот момент возникновению эрекции не мешает) и безумных порывов (утробное урчание, от которого вибрируют все кости разом, вызывает бесконтрольное желание почесать капитана за ухом).

— И давно он так? — интересуется Хан у местного доктора (кажется, коллеги звали его Маккой и Боунс, но что из этого фамилия, а что — кличка, разбираться Хану лень).

Док закатывает глаза, по всей видимости считая про себя для успокоения, а потом отвечает:

— С тех пор, как его вытащили из реакторной зоны.

Вопрос о том, что Кирк там забыл и как после этого выжил, Хан предпочитает оставить на потом.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что это последствия облучения?

— Не знаю, — честно, устало и обречённо констатирует док. — Трикодер сходит с ума при попытке провести диагностику. Ни разу не сталкивался ни с чем подобным в своей практике, а ведь до сего дня считал её крайне обширной и едва ли не всеобъемлющей.

Хан подавляет совершенно неуместную сейчас ухмылку и всё же чешет Кирка за ухом. Кирк оглушительно урчит в ответ на ласку и пытается залезть Хану на руки целиком.

— И вы решили, что я могу что-то об этом знать?

Док возмущённо фыркает.

— Я врач, а не гадалка, но именно после введения ему вашей крови он начал превращаться в... это.

Хан снова почёсывает Кирка за ухом, размышляя о том, какие выгоды ему может сулить текущий расклад.

— И чего вы хотите от меня?

Док выразительно морщится. Хану начинает нравиться его мимика, дающая возможность почти в буквальном смысле читать его мысли.

— Пока вы просто побудете здесь.

— Для чего?

Док пару раз глубоко вздыхает и честно отвечает:

— Для охраны психического здоровья команды в первую очередь. И я был бы вам признателен, если бы вы воздержались от дальнейших расспросов. У меня очень много работы.

Хан проглатывает смешок. Если он правильно понимает ситуацию, то команде в целом и медикам в частности пришлось туго.

— Хорошо, — стараясь ухмыляться не слишком заметно, соглашается он. — Я позабочусь о вашем капитане и том, чтобы он никуда не сбежал.

Он снова чешет Кирка за ухом, наслаждаясь издаваемыми им звуками и реакцией дока на них.

— Выйдет действительно неловко, если капитан будет ползать по кораблю, выпрашивая еду и ласку у всех встречных.

Несколько расслабившийся после получения согласия док вскидывается:

— Вы что-то об этом знаете.

— Может быть, — легко соглашается Хан, всем своим видом выражая полное отсутствие желания продолжать разговор. — Я бы сказал, что скорее у меня есть некоторые предположения.

— Но вы их не озвучите, — после пары минут напряжённого молчания, наполненного оглушительным урчанием Кирка, резюмирует док.

— С чего бы мне рассказывать вам сказки? — отзывается Хан. — Вы мне не друг, не любовник, не сын и не брат.

— Действительно, — соглашается док. С его лица медленно стекает какое-либо выражение, оставляя после себя нечто похожее на древние посмертные маски. — Действительно, с чего бы?

— Доброго вам дня, — вежливо кивает Хан, — когда вы вернётесь, мы с капитаном всё ещё будем здесь.

Док несколько заторможенно кивает в ответ и покидает палату.

— Ну а теперь, моя пока ещё не пушистая прелесть, — обращается Хан к Кирку, когда даже его обострённый слух перестаёт улавливать звук шагов дока за дверью, — давай посмотрим, что будет, если почесать тебе пузико.

Кирк, если, конечно, его можно сейчас так называть, восторженно пищит и пытается перевернуться, не покидая коленей Хана. Мысль о том, что в палате установлены камеры, его явно не волнует. А может, просто не помещается в его охваченном трансформацией мозгу.

* * *

Док возвращается через пять часов. Усталый настолько, что Хан даже чувствует что-то, похожее на сострадание.

Кирк, разомлевший от почесываний и поглаживаний, сопит, свернувшись компактным клубком на койке, вызывая нездоровое желание проверить, будет ли он настолько же гибок, если трахнуть его. Мысль отчётливо отдаёт зоофилией, и поэтому Хан гонит её от себя, ехидно сообщая доку, что за время его отсутствия состояние пациента не изменилось.

— Ясно, — хмыкает тот и, приваливается к стене, почти стекая по ней.

В его взгляде боль мешается с виной, причины которой Хан понимает даже слишком хорошо. Которая его радует. Которая означает, что эфемерный шанс на будущее для него и его людей обретает реальность. Возможно, он даже посочувствовал бы доку, но надежда на невозможный, невероятный и такой желанный исход переполняет Хана.

— В ближайшие дни вы останетесь здесь, — продолжает док. — Вам предоставят всё необходимое, но на многое на вашем месте я бы не рассчитывал.

Хан улыбается. Слова дока значат больше, чем сказано вслух. Гораздо больше.

— О, то есть транспортера можно не ждать, но УЗИ вполне?

Док криво ухмыляться, показывая, что оценил шутку, и Хан мимолётно восхищается его знанием древнего по нынешним меркам вооружения. Много ли сейчас найдётся людей, не только знающих, что такое огнестрельное оружие, но и разбирающихся в его разновидностях? Разве что специалисты и коллекционеры, а док явно не относится к их числу.

— Ужин принесут через час, — говорит он вместо ответа, — и я был бы очень признателен, если бы вам удалось покормить капитана. Не знаю, что за процессы происходят в его организме, но потребности в пище они блокировать не должны.

— А что же вы не накормите его сами? — подначивать дока получается как-то само собой, будто они давние приятели, а не противники. От этого слегка горчит на языке и колет где-то под сердцем. Все те, кого Хан может по праву назвать своими друзьями, своей семьёй, далеко и полностью зависят от того, насколько успешно он сможет разыграть выпавшие ему карты.

Ну а приятели?..

У него их никогда не было.

И почему-то сейчас от этого становится очень досадно.

— Потому что в прошлый раз он покусал меня и ещё трёх моих ассистентов, — с подкупающей искренностью в сердцах припечатывает док.

Хан смеётся.

Неслучившаяся, невозможная дружба горчит и вязнет на зубах, как старая конфета.

* * *

Кирк приходит в себя пять кормлений и три визита дока спустя. В тот момент, когда после долгих и упорных трудов ему удаётся-таки прокусить кожу Хана до крови. Рана затягивается почти мгновенно и совсем, совершенно не болит. В отличие от совести, в наличии которой подозревать себя у Хана раньше причин не было.

Дезориентация в глазах Кирка медленно сменяется лёгкой паникой, переходящей в ярость. Но до того, как Кирку удаётся стряхнуть с себя Хана, оказавшегося в результате их забавной возни на нём верхом, он успевает заметить как ярость смывает волной боли. И от этого действительно горько и совестно. А ещё до удушающего спазма в груди обидно и одиноко. Нежеланная, едкая и опасная привязанность пустила свои корни в сердце и душе Хана, в существовании которых он сам порой себе отказывает.

— О-о-о, — иронично тянет Хан, — капитан почтил нас своим присутствием!

— Кого это «нас»? — агрессивно спрашивает Кирк, направляясь к двери. Хан с интересом ждёт продолжения, в том что дверь заперта и не откроется до прихода дока, он уверен. Имел возможность убедиться. Не ясно только, сколько времени потребуется тому, чтобы прибыть к месту событий. Когда Хан в порядке эксперимента почти взломал дверь пластиковой ложкой и осколком форменной дельты, док появился в течение сорока минут. Но сейчас, по мнению Хана, он явится гораздо, гораздо быстрее.

— И что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит? — возмущается Кирк в ответ на сердитый писк дверных сенсоров. — И где вообще находится это грёбаное «где»?!

— А что вы, капитан, — продолжает почти глумиться Хан, в надежде забыть о чужой и своей боли, — помните?

Забыть об одном и узнать о другом. Как бы и что бы ни ответил Кирк, в его словах будет больше смысла, чем он поймёт сам.

— Ну же, — издевательски подначивает Хан. — Вы не помните? Или может быть боитесь вспомнить?

— Отъебись, — бросает Кирк, но не яростно или зло, а как-то почти потеряно.

— О, капитан, где же ваше воспитание? Тут ведь везде камеры, подумайте о своей репутации.

Кирк бормочет что-то едва различимое даже для слуха Хана и, прислонившись к стене, сползает на пол.

— Это какой-то бред, — растерянно произносит он. — Я умираю и ты моя галлюцинация.

Он молчит несколько минут, а потом вскидывает взгляд и внезапно ухмыляется.

— Предсмертная и довольно гадостная! — продолжает он, привычным по прошлым встречам тоном и голосом. — Я-то надеялся на голых девочек и зажигательные танцы.

— Вынужден разочаровать, — тон в тон отзывается Хан. — Увы, вы не умираете, хотя насчёт бреда я не так уверен, но скоро придёт ваш друг-доктор и, я думаю, сможет сказать точно.

Топот бегущего по коридору дока, кажется, должен быть слышен даже Кирку с его несовершенным слухом, но тот продолжает сидеть на полу, лишь слегка повернув голову к двери. Так, будто даже мысли не допускает о том, что Хан может быть прав или говорит правду. От этого немного досадно.

Ненужная, нелепая, бессмысленная привязанность.

Хан криво ухмыляется, отсчитывая доли секунды, отделяющие их от прихода дока и его лично от вожделенного, проклятого одиночества.

На счёте семь дверь открывается и помещение заполняется людьми, которые тянутся к Кирку, тормошат его, обнимают и осматривают одновременно.

Хан закрывает глаза. У него тоже есть те, кто будет рад ему не меньше. У него есть те, кому он будет рад так же. И теперь в его силах сделать так, чтобы они получили право на жизнь. Ведь гуманное и милосердное содружество не откажется разменять жизнь одного героического капитана на семьдесят две других, не нужных никому, кроме него самого.

* * *

Тишина, наступившая после ухода Кирка и его людей, почти оглушает. Хан с лёгким удивлением отмечает тот факт, что успел привыкнуть к поразительно уютному сопению и редкому шебуршанию за прошедшие, проведённые в обществе недотриббла, дни. Это было бы без сомнений мило, если бы не пыталось войти в противоречие с планами и целями Хана.

Впрочем, думает он, устраиваясь на больничной койке поудобнее, не бывает препятствий. Есть лишь возможности, которые — пока, только пока — не ясно как обернуть себе на благо.

Со времён своей далёкой, почти забытой юности Хан знает, что даже с его нечеловеческим сверхинтеллектом нельзя лгать, полагаясь только на логику. Люди не логичны. Они эмоциональны, нестабильны и не последовательны. Ими руководят чувства, а не расчёт, и этим можно и нужно пользоваться. Им нужно лгать, полагаясь на собственные, не придуманные, чувства и переживания.

Тот же док (оказывается его фамилия всё же Маккой, а не Боунс, жаль, игра смыслов была красивой) без всякого сомнения умён и достаточно циничен, чтобы использовать все имеющиеся у него шансы по полной. О, Хан помнит, кто стал причиной крушения его плана, чьи руки изъяли капсулы с его людьми из торпед, сохранив их жизни и приговорив к вечному сну. Это было красиво и жестоко, почти столь же красиво и жестоко, как во времена Евгенических Войн, когда любая, самая незаметная и мелкая слабость могла стать (и часто становилась) причиной поражения.

Маккой умён и циничен, но когда дело касается его капитана эмоциональная привязанность, которую он даже не пытается скрыть, становится сильнее него. И, Хан уверен, док пойдёт на всё ради спасения своего друга. Согласится на гораздо, невообразимо большее, чем готов принять сам Кирк. А ещё, судя по тому, что Хан видел во время краткого пребывания на «Энтерпрайз» — подобным грешит вся команда. И это неописуемо, невыразимо прекрасно, потому что даёт Хану шанс.

Всё, что ему нужно — это вызывать эмоциональный отклик, вклиниться в их дружную команду-семью, стать там своим. Стать незаменимым во всех смыслах этого слова. И это даже не будет слишком сложно: их капитан уже находится в полной физической зависимости от него, а значит, делает зависимыми, пусть пока лишь эмоционально, всех тех, кому дорог.

Всё, что нужно сейчас Хану — это дать им возможность быть благодарными ему за спасение жизни и рассудка Кирка. Позволить им испытывать благодарность, не чувствуя себя предателями. Помочь им забыть о долге и той боли, что он причиняет. Не надолго, не сильно, незаметно.

И в сущности совершенно, абсолютно не важно, что сознание и личность Кирка сопротивляются этой зависимости с силой и яростью, вызывающими уважение. Но всей его, Кирка, воли не хватит на то, чтобы противостоять тем, ради кого он, не задумываясь, отдал свою жизнь. На то, чтобы лишить их права на благодарность и утешительную иллюзию.

Хан блаженно и чуть досадливо щурится: он на сто процентов уверен, что самым сложным — и интересным — будет изменить отношение самого капитана к нему. Но в некоторых чертах и особенностях своей личности капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк похож на него, Хана Нуньена Сингха, гораздо сильнее, чем мог бы (и хотел бы) себе представить. И это даёт Хану преимущество, ещё один удобный и неочевидный рычаг давления.

Хан лениво потягивается. Да, сначала он станет для них своим, важным и близким, а после они, сами того не понимая, сделают за него всю работу по освобождению его команды, став первой ступенью на пути к славному будущему.

А о том, почему от этих мыслей и планов так горчит во рту, Хан подумает потом. Если, конечно, ему удастся осуществить задуманное и это «потом» у него будет.

Хан не привык недооценивать противников, особенно тех, кому удалось выиграть у него хотя бы один бой.

* * *

— Радуйтесь, — бросает Маккой Хану вместе с пластиковой картой ID.

— О-о-о, — отзывается Хан, не торопясь вставать или делать что-то ещё. — И кто я теперь? Архивариус? Нейрохирург? Детектив? Или, может быть, я ваш домашний питомец?

Маккой выразительно морщится. Он устал и осунулся за ту неделю, что Хан его не видел. Но это в сущности и не важно. Какое ему, Хану, дело до проблем Маккоя, даже если сам Маккой вызывает у него невольные уважение и симпатию?

— Всего лишь тот, кем были всегда, — отвечает док с таким видом, будто у него болят все зубы разом.

— О-о-о-о... — восторженно выдыхает Хан. Это победа. Чистая, незамутнённая победа. Первая в неизбежной череде других, будущих побед. — Мне вернули имя? Какая прелесть!

Маккой снова морщится. Если Хан не ошибся в своих предположениях, то доброму доктору претит ситуация, в которой они все и Хан лично оказались.

Чисто по-человечески претит то, как обошлись с Ханом и его людьми в прошлом, как продолжают обходиться сейчас. Несмотря на все те боль, кровь и трупы, что устилали и устилают их путь. И Хана в равной степени бесконечно удивляет и восхищает эта способность дока. Его совершенно невозможный, невообразимый гуманизм.

— Имя, право условно-свободного перемещения и должность на «Энтерпрайз».

— Что значит «условно-свободное»? — лениво уточняет Хан, скашивая глаза на личную карту. Свою личную карту.

Это всего лишь малая часть того, что заставляет подрагивать в предвкушении пальцы закинутых за голову рук, но об остальном он подумает позже, оставшись в одиночестве. Возможно, наконец-то не условном.

— Просто постарайтесь не пропадать надолго из вида камер наблюдения и не теряйте маячок, который вам выдадут на выходе.

— Вот так вот просто?

Взгляд Маккоя выражает всё, что он думает об этой простоте и цене, которую пришлось за нее заплатить, в том числе, и ему лично.

— И я могу идти на все четыре стороны?

Маккой на мгновение прикрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и говорит:

— Нет.

В этом слове столько тоски, муки и разочарования в жизни, что Хану становится почти смешно. Что Маккой, родившийся в это благополучное, благословенное время может знать о разочаровании и беспощадности жизни?

Он почти решать озвучить свой вопрос, но следующие слова дока в корне меняют его точку зрения. Тот явно знает, о чем говорит.

— Прямо отсюда вы отправитесь на курсы младшего медперсонала, с целью получения специальности или её подтверждения. С сегодняшнего дня вы числитесь акушером-стажёром на борту «Энтерпрайз».

Он несколько секунд молчит, ожидая реакции Хана, а потом добавляет:

— И, помоги нам боже, моим личным помощником.

Это неосознанное Маккоем «нам» становится последней каплей и Хан начинает хохотать. Определённо, к такому его жизнь не готовила.

Нет, медчасть его не удивляет и не пугает, было бы чего бояться, но чувство юмора того, кто выбирал для него специализацию — непередаваемо прекрасно. Сама идея о том, чтобы отправить специалиста по отнятию жизни учиться на акушера, вызывает у Хана неописуемый восторг.

Кем бы он ни был, этот неизвестный юморист, Хан приложит все усилия, чтоб свести знакомство и пожать ему руку.

* * *

Три месяца медподготовки пролетают для Хана, как один день. Как он и ожидал, полученные им знания о способах отнятия жизнь более чем применимы для её спасения. И это наводит его на мысли о том, что, возможно, где-то и для кого-то действительно существует мир за границами и пределами вечной войны. И иногда, очень редко, от этого бывает... Досадно. Ему тоже хочется мира для себя и своих людей. Жаль только, что ни прошлое, ни настоящее не предоставляют ему подобной возможности.

Но вот будущее... будущее, которого ещё не существует, вполне способно подарить Хану мир. Особенно если он постарается в настоящем.

И он старается.

Очаровывает одногруппников, преподавателей и кураторов.

Прилежно читает не только обязательную, но и всю доступную ему литературу по предметам и смежным с ними областям — в его интересах не только быть первым в выпуске, но и стать лучшим, незаменимейшим помощником для Маккоя.

Штудирует законодательство Федерации, благословляя и проклиная одновременно прецедентное право: горы макулатуры, которые приходится перерывать, ужасают, но и вселяют надежду — не может быть, чтобы среди всего описанного не нашлось подходящего ему случая. Тем более, что апеллировали же к чему-то Маккой и компания, добиваясь пусть и условного оправдания Хана.

Впрочем, возможно, они просто применили шантаж, угрозы и лесть, которые во все времена являлись лучшим средством получения желаемого. Самым верным.

Экзамены Хан вполне закономерно сдаёт досрочно. Его бывшим сокурсникам светят ещё как минимум полгода учёбы, когда он, получив «корочки», отправляется радовать дока своими достижениями. Из новостей Хан знает, что реконструкция «Энтерпрайз» почти завершена, идут последние проверки и доукомплектация персонала. Всё же ему и покойному Маркусу удалось тогда изрядно проредить состав команды.

Корабль, в медотсеке которого прячется от жизни Маккой, выглядит с точки зрения Хана неотличимым от прошлого, но он знает (помнит и понимает), что для тех, кто провёл на нём годы и месяцы, всё иначе. И это может стать его, Хана, проблемой, если он не придумает способ перебить, подменить или как-то иначе изменить отношение команды к его участию в разрушении их дома. Но время, чтобы обдумать предстоящие действия у него пока ещё есть, а значит, стоит уделить внимание обработке Маккоя, с которым ему предстоит работать и у которого к Хану не меньше претензий и вопросов. Так что следует порадоваться возможности пообщаться фактически наедине (Хану становится несколько дурно от мысли о том, что док вполне мог зависать с приятелями на кафедре в Академии Звёздного Флота), потому что шуршащий где-то в недрах спецхрана интерн и урчащий на руках Маккоя комок меха не в счёт.

— А я так надеялся, что мы успеем свалить в эту чёртову пятилетнюю миссию до того, как вы закончите своё обучение! — сообщает Хану док вместо приветствия.

— В распоряжение прибыл, — в тон ему отзывается Хан, — готов приступить к несению службы!

— Бля, — лаконично отвечает док, стискивая своего питомца так, что тот, возмущённо и придушено пискнув, начинает вырываться у него из рук.

Хан молчит, замерев по стойке смирно и наблюдая за эволюциями тварюшки в руках Маккоя. Ему интересно, как доку вообще пришло в голову притащить на корабль триббла и сможет ли тот вывернуться из захвата.

— Вот только не надо всей этой херни про идеального солдата, — продолжает Маккой, пытаясь справиться с очень обиженным на него меховым шариком. — Я не хочу слушать об этом... Бля! — Снова восклицает он, когда триббл на пути к свободе сильно прикусывает его пальцы. — Бля!

Тварь, пользуясь замешательством дока, пытающегося понять как, не имея зубов, можно укусить кого-то до крови, с мягким «плюх!» десантируется на пол и стремительно, гораздо стремительнее, чем можно ожидать от существа, лишённого глаз и конечностей, скрывается под столом.

— Ну вот, ебаться-улыбаться, как этой мелкой сволочи удаётся? — отчётливо риторически вопрошает Маккой. — Сначала Джим, теперь я. Кого он покусает следующим? И ведь главное, за что?

Хан тихо хмыкает, проглатывая реплику о том, что если бы самого дока кто-то так тискал, он бы орал и вырывался ничуть не меньше. И с гораздо большим травматизмом со стороны окружающих.

Впрочем, главное в ситуации и словах дока далеко не это. Важнее и интереснее всего тот факт, что первым покусанным был Кирк. Это неплохо укладывается в теорию Хана о том, что происходит с капитаном, и полностью объясняет столь странную зооморфную составляющую.

— Следили бы вы за своей зверушкой лучше, — советует он, решая воспользоваться представившимся шансом, — а то мало ли кого он ещё покусает и к каким последствиям это приведёт.

Док несколько секунд пялится на него с полным непониманием, а потом, осознав намёк, с грохотом и громким, забавным матом лезет следом за сбежавшим трибблом.

Что ж, решает Хан, наблюдая за подёргивающимися ногами Маккоя (всё остальное скрыто столом и рухнувшими с него коробками), хоть чей-то день сегодня будет не только незабываем, но и весел.

* * *

Кирка Хан слышит раньше, чем видит — голоса за ширмой выдёргивают его из лёгкой дрёмы, куда отправила его проводимая уже в третий или четвёртый раз инвентаризация оборудования и медикаментов, результаты которой, судя по всему, окажутся неудовлетворительными и сейчас. Кто бы мог подумать, что любитель-выпить-и-пошутить-Маккой становится въедливым, как реагент для прочистки труб, занудой, когда дело касается его вотчины? Уж точно не Хан, успевший за последние дни в полной мере прочувствовать всю дотошность дока на своей шкуре.

— Без изменений, Джим, — устало и раздражённо произносит Маккой. — Наша, чёрт её дери, аппаратура всё ещё не может определить, что за херотень с тобой происходит. А без неё я могу только констатировать очевидное.

— Пфф, Боунс, не заливай, — беззаботно отзывает Кирк, — ты лучший медик во всём флоте, кому, как не тебе, разбираться с этой хренью.

— Джим, — обречённость в голосе дока мешается с возмущением, — твоя ДНК прямо под микроскопом пляшет гребаный канкан и выкидывает такие коленца, что если их увидит кто-то, кроме меня, тебя объявят генмодификантом и запрут в такой дыре, куда свет звёзд не долетает!

Кирк снова фыркает.

— Ты меня запереть не пытаешься, а остальных всё это никак не касается.

— Скажи это Споку, когда он вернётся и заметит изменения. А он заметит.

Док забавно трясёт трикодером перед носом капитана, впрочем, может быть, это какая-то иная из его пыточных приблуд, которые он обзывает диагностическим оборудованием, — слабые тени на стене и мутное отражение в пластике переборок не позволяют разглядеть подробности.

— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — примирительно предлагает Кирк, — до возвращения ушастика ещё почти месяц.

— Потом поздно будет об этом думать, — вздыхает док, — ты его не хуже меня знаешь.

Кирк пару раз фыркает, пытаясь замаскировать смех, но потом сдаётся.

— Но это ты, а не я, ругаешься с ним так, будто у вас за спиной двадцать лет брака и трое детей! — в перерывах между приступами хохота выдаёт он.

— Да чтоб тебя, Джим! — возмущённо восклицает док, запуская в Кирка каким-то своим девайсом.

Хан отворачивается и, сложив руки перед собой на столе, опускает на них голову. Когда-то очень давно, жизнь или две назад, у него тоже были те, с кем можно было шутливо ругаться подобным образом, и от этого сейчас только больней и тоскливей. Он мгновение или два размышляет о том, не окажется ли он чужим среди своих, после того как станет своим среди чужих, а потом выкидывает эту мысль из своей головы. Ещё слишком рано. Слишком бессмысленно. Слишком расплывчато. А проблемы действительно стоит решать по мере их поступления.

И потом, разве спасение семьи не стоит того?

— И всё-таки, — голос Кирка окончательно разрывает пелену едких мыслей, — что ты сам обо всём этом думаешь?

— Только то, что эта невнятная похабень может стоит тебе жизни, здоровья и должности.

— Да, потерять должность было бы обидно, — соглашается Кирк. Док то ли стонет, то ли рычит без слов.

— Джим, если бы я верил в сказки, на которые так активно намекает наш генномодифицированный друг, то сказал бы, что ты превращаешься в оборотня...

Кирк снова начинает хохотать.

— Постой, — пытаясь отдышаться, просит он, — ты хочешь сказать, что меня покусал твой бешеный триббл и теперь... — Его снова скручивает от хохота, — и теперь я... В полнолуние... начну обрастать шерстью, умилительно урчать и требовать еды и внимания, как твой безымянный друг?

— Это нихера не смешно!

— Боже, Боунс, ты просто не понимаешь, — продолжает хохотать Кирк, — не понимаешь, насколько это забавно. Боже, капитан-триббл! Господи, до такого не додумался ещё ни один сценарист тех ебнутых сериалов про Звёздный Флот, что крутят по ТВ в прайм-тайм!

— Джим, мне кажется, у тебя истерика, — профессионально-спокойным голосом произносит док. — Может быть, вколоть успокоительного?

— Не стоит, я в норме, — уверяет Кирк, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Я в норме, честно.

— Ну да, конечно, — с непередаваемым сарказмом в голосе соглашается док, — а ржёшь без остановки ты оттого, что тебе весело.

— Ага, — жизнерадостно подтверждает Кирк. — Так что ты всё-таки предлагаешь?

— Не знаю. Не имею, мать его космическая креветка, ни малейшего представления.

— Бооооуууунс, — стонет Кирк, судя по всему, пытаясь не заржать снова, — хватит меня смешить. У меня осталось всего полчаса до начала смены, а я хотел бы ещё успеть заскочить к себе и принять душ.

— Постарайся хотя бы не попадаться в ближайшее время другим медикам, — тяжело вздыхает док.

— А предполётная комиссия?

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Кирк ещё раз хмыкает и, по всей видимости, направляется к выходу.

— Кстати, а что будет, если ввести мне кровь Хана повторно? — спрашивает он, вбивая код в замок.

Писк сенсоров вызывает у Хана мимолётное удивление: как, не забыв заблокировать дверь, Маккой не заметил его присутствия в медотсеке.

Может быть, он... не захотел?

— Не знаю, — резко отвечает док. — И знать не хочу. Забудь даже думать об этом!

— Окей, — как-то очень легко и беззаботно соглашается Кирк и вываливается в коридор.

Хан ухмыляется, подавляя желание побиться головой о стол: в кого ж ты такой временами неуместно умный, капитан Кирк? И как же хорошо, что наш добрый доктор Боунс становится таким перестраховщиком, когда дело касается твоего здоровья.

* * *

Весь следующий месяц Хан отсчитывает визитами Кирка. Точнее, притаскиваниями оного в медотсек Маккоем.

Док матерится сквозь зубы, колет отрибблевшемуся капитану транквилизаторы и понятия не имеет о том, что каждый такой случай предваряется похищением его питомца и подбрасыванием того в капитанскую каюту. Вероятно, со стороны это кажется глупым розыгрышем, но Хан точно знает, что именно покусы маккоевского любимца провоцируют у Кирка приступы.

Первый раз он заметил это случайно, когда Кирк принёс в медотсек сбежавшую на волю тварюшку и был зверски искусан при её водворении в вольер. Приступ тогда начался почти мгновенно и Хан очень порадовался отсутствию свидетелей — это давало ему возможность трактовать события в свою пользу и по своему усмотрению.

Явившийся по срочному вызову док смотрел на него с явным подозрением, но записи камер наблюдения были на стороне Хана, также как высказанное без понуканий и просьб предложение последить за недееспособным капитаном, пока к нему не вернутся разум и человеческий облик. В тот раз трансформация зашла дальше, изменив не только сознание и мышцы, но и внешность Кирка.

На то, чтобы, улучив момент, напоить Кирка своей кровью, у Хана тогда ушло без малого двое суток: их почти не оставляли наедине, опасаясь того, что мог бы сотворить Хан с беспомощным капитаном, и не доверяя камерам наблюдения, которых в медотсеке было явно недостаточно для полноценной слежки.

Хану тошнотворно смешно и горько от подобного мнения о нём, но он не может не признавать его обоснованность. Он действительно пытался убить Кирка и всю его команду. У него это почти получилось. А объяснять, что убивать достойного противника в момент его временной слабости (без очень веских на то причин) ниже его достоинства он нужным не считает. Такие вещи или понимают самостоятельно, или не понимают вообще.

Док, что интересно, понимает.

А в глазах Кирка, когда он возвращается, становится собой, всё меньше боли и ярости и всё больше смирения и привязанности.

И от этого Хану тоже тошно. Нет, он всё ещё готов заплатить любую цену за спасение своей семьи, но эта цена — молчаливое и ежедневное предательство семьи не случившейся, тех кто мог бы стать его семьёй, ляг карты иначе — особенно высока и отвратительна. Он знал, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах придётся платить гордостью и честью, но не ожидал того, что его невольные противники будут их за него беречь. Это подкупает и убивает его одновременно, заставляя почти отступать от первоначального плана, перекраивать его, насколько возможно, чтобы смягчить вероятные последствия для дока и Кирка.

Хотя бы для них.

Когда в один из следующих дней Спок почти застаёт Кирка в момент трансформации, Хан, горько удивляясь самому себе, с деланной беззаботностью лжёт, что капитан всего лишь слегка переутомился и был насильно отправлен в медотсек отдыхать. А после этого вопреки собственным выгоде и удобству вкалывает Джеймсу Тиберию несколько капель своей крови — слишком мало, чтобы решить проблему полностью, но слишком, слишком много в контексте его планов по спасению своей команды-семьи.

Потому что несмотря на все его усилия, несмотря на сломленное негативное восприятие командой «Энтерпрайз» его самого, несмотря на полученное принятие, дело ещё очень, очень далеко от своего завершения. Потому что всё, чего ему удалось добиться к этому моменту — это официальное признание отсутствия обратной силы законов о запрете на генетические манипуляции и уничтожение их результатов. Потому что для того, чтобы этот эфемерный шанс на будущее стал для его людей жизнью и реальностью, ему предстоит сделать ещё очень многое.

И его, Хана, полная легализация — лишь первый, крошечный шажок на этом пути.

А думать о том, как жить дальше, чувствуя себя предателем, он будет позже, когда добьётся своей цели и увидит свою команду-семью живой и, насколько это возможно, благополучной.

Все последующие недели он старательно избегает любых, даже случайных, встреч с капитаном — внутренние противоречия Хана слишком сильны, чтобы ещё их усугублять. И больше не подбрасывает ему маккоевского триббла.

* * *

Месяцем позже Хан уже не догадывается, нет, он полностью уверен, что повторное введение достаточной дозы его крови в организм Кирка избавит того от проблем с бесконтрольными попытками превращения, завершив переход от homo sapiens к следующей ступени эволюции — аугменту. По всей видимости, кто-то из далёких предков Джеймса Т. Кирка происходил от кого-то из людей Хана или, может быть, даже от него самого.

В то бурное и неоднозначное время у него было время, Хан невесело усмехается случайному каламбуру, для необременительных случайных связей, а вопросы собственной фертильности интересовали крайне мало. Но думать — вспоминать — об этом хочется в последнюю очередь, потому что инцестуальность собственных желаний вызывает в нём даже большее отвращение, чем осознание собственной подлой слабости — умолчания о том, что может спасти как минимум карьеру Кирка, а возможно и рассудок.

Хана почти тошнит от мысли о том, что выбора в сущности нет — он так или иначе потеряет Джеймса Тиберия. И не важно, что будет тому причиной — безумие или свобода от физической зависимости.

Хан откидывает голову на спинку кресла, закрывая глаза и пытаясь раствориться в тишине медотсека.

— Ты знаешь, что его кровь тебя вылечит, — произносит, не спрашивая, а констатируя Боунс, где-то далеко, кажется, в соседней Вселенной.

— Ага, — беззаботно соглашается Кирк. Хан почти видит, как он безразлично пожимает плечами, дурашливо склоняя голову к плечу.

«Судя по всему, — думает он, — подслушивать их разговоры становится странной и, определённо, вредной привычкой».

— И это ничего не меняет, — всё так же устало и обречённо продолжает док.

— Ага, — всё так же дурашливо отзывается Кирк. — Он нужен мне, и ты это знаешь.

— Знаю, — эхом повторяет док.

— Спасибо, — очень тихо и искренне добавляет он пару минут спустя.

Кирк молчит и Хан настолько ярко и отчётливо представляет себе его выражение лица в этом миг, что почти видит его под опущенными веками. Рассеянная, наигранно бессмысленная улыбка, за которой он привык прятать себя и свои мысли от мира, открытый и чуть беззащитный взгляд щенка голден ретривера — если не знать, что за личность кроется за ними, то можно даже купиться.

Но док знает. Поэтому — за эти мгновения откровенности — и благодарит.

Хан снова усмехается. Мысль о том, что его тоже не желают отпускать, медленно ворочается в голове раскалёным железом.


End file.
